Rebecca Holiday
Providence Gun Grappling Hook Providence Pistol Machete}} Doctor Rebecca Holiday is a genius scientist working for Providence, a position she earned due to her expertise in nanotechnology. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable E.V.O. 1.04, "Lockdown" However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative - finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery. Doctor Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example in episode "Plague" she attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution 1.18, "Plague". Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a 15 year old teenager . She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Appearance Rebecca has bright green eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually tied up in a high formal bun on the top of her head for working purposes. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat, an orange top, gray skirt, and dark knee-high boots. According to Five, Holiday is more beautiful than Six let on. When out in the battlefield, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers, with her hair tied up in a her continuous bun. She even has a space suit of her own, used to evidently go to the Space Station 1.14, "Gravity" Prior to Rex's arrival at Providence, she wore her hair down and had shoulder length hair and had a longer white lab dress. She also wore earrings and the same boots. In "Leader of the Pack," when dressing up rather nicely and classy, she wore a light blue formal gown, light blue shoes, golden colored jewelry, and a navy blue shoulder bag. Abilities * Intelligence: Holiday is an expert on nanotechnology. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. * Combat: Dr. Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room. 1.08, "Breach" Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and firearms. For example, when Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she jumped in front of them while firing a gun at the E.V.O., causing the creature to back off. She is also shown to be highly accurate when firing. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Relationships Rex : "He deserves a celebration, he's changed everything"- Doctor Holiday on Rex since he joined Providence, "Promises, Promises". Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon and gives him much glory unlike the other providence agents. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him in the episode "Breach"). In the episode "What Lies Beneath," Rex jokingly says that "she worries too much him". Also, in the episode "Gravity," she is unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Doctor Holiday a lot. While she is aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like in the episode "The Forgotten," she promises to have a dinner date with Rex if he'll bring her back cell samples from the Bug Jar's E.V.O.s. Agent Six : "Don't do this to me. I will hate you forever if you--" - Holiday after thinking Agent Six is dead, "A Family Holiday". Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human being. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex--perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have increased in the episode "Lockdown," when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down gently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in "The Day That Everything Changed" after she makes an insensitive comment to Six, but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party in "Leader of the Pack," asking where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him. In "What Lies Beneath," they are shown to be holding hands for a second as the corrupted nanites regress around them. In "Promises, Promises", when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful. In "Robo Bobo," an E.V.O. rabbit was about to attack Six, but before it could reach him, Holiday ran in and pushed him out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarrassed and said wearily "you, uh, got too close." In "A Family Holiday" she nearly gave up on curing her sister until Six spoke some words of encouragement. After Six almost lost his life helping to cure Beverly, Holiday made to kiss him, but Rex and Beverly interrupted. Six, on the advice of Rex, later asked her out on a date, which she gladly accepted.and in the episode Dr. holiday gravity says it is great to hear his voice White Knight "So blindly charging foward didn't work? I'm Shocked." Dr. Holiday on White Knights hit first policy. Although Holiday works for White Knight, it's assumed that Holiday doesn't have quite a friendship with Knight. It's possible that she is afraid of him, as seen in episode Promises, Promises: White Knight locks Dr. Holiday in a cage and forces her to tell him about Rex. It's also made evident that he used her sister, Beverly Holiday, as blackmail material to get her to continue working for providence. With Beverly cured it's assumed that Dr. Holiday willingly continues to work for White. Beverly In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that Holiday's sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O like One, kept in containment at Providence. She is normally locked inside the Hold of the Petting Zoo. However, when Rex and Noah breached the Hold, she escaped and captured everyone in the Tower, including Noah. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't cause anymore trouble. It is implied that Holiday's sister is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence. Her sister saved her life in "Payback" when Skalamander cornered her near the Hold. Even though she had the chance to rip Dr. Holiday limb from limb, she instead went after the much more powerful Skalamander, implying that they share a deeper bond that Dr. Holiday may not even be aware of. In the episode, "A Family Holiday", it starts off with Holiday giving her younger sister a teddy bear for her birthday. It also show's Holiday at a show that's presenting a cure for E.V.O.s. Shocked to see this, Holiday run's straight to providence to get her sister into being cured as well. This is a very tough moment for Holiday and leaves her dedicated to doing this. When Rex wasn't so sure about the idea, she strictly told him that he didn't understand. When coming to pick her sister up, Rex and Six find out that the "cure" is a scam. Holiday, Rex, and Six go to find his sister without the approval of White Knight and find her, but her mutations are enhanced to look more grotesque and monster-like. The man who runs the scam, Moses then admits being able to cure them while on the brink of being "killed" but escapes. Holiday makes a dedicated attempted to the machine to cure, but there's only one required thing, Six's magnetic swords. Six jumps unto the machine, allowing his swords to make contact with it and getting knocked unconscious. Soon after Six's awake, her younger sister Beverly, who is successfully cured, runs to give her a hug. Trivia * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. 1.12, "Rabble" * Before Rex came, she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She used to wear her hair down. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone in "Promises, Promises". 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Noah guessed her age at 28. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to the prom. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as 'Holi' instead of 'Doc'. Generator Rex PL, 1.06, "Odmrozenie" * Sometimes shows his feelings for Six References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Providence Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Spoilers